Lights Out
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Regulus isn't sure if Lily wants to take the step, so he isn't about to come out and ask her.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 606

Title: Lights Out

Note: AU!

Beta: Aya

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 3: Care of Magical Creatures: Take a Bow: Task #3 - Wait and Let The Hippogriff Make The First Move: Write about waiting for someone to make the first move in a relationship.

Yearly:

Prompt 539 [Colour] Emerald

366: [73] dilemma

Seasonally:

Days of the year: January 20th - National Cheese Lover Day: Write really cheesy fluff.

Colours: Emerald Green

Slytherin: Regulus Black

Build A Playlist: 90's: I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith (theme of the song)

* * *

"_Nox,_" Regulus whispered into the quiet bedroom. Lily was fast asleep, and he gazed at her lovingly, moving her mess of red hair out of his face and snuggling up to her.

He had been waiting for her to make the next move for some time now, to give some hint that she wanted them to move in together. Their sleepovers had become more frequent, and he had spotted her pink toothbrush in the bathroom next to his own. He didn't understand it, she had asked _him _out after all. It appeared to be a rather curious dilemma. _'Why doesn't she just want to tell me if she wants to move in with me?_' He thought, drifting off into sleep.

The next morning he saw Lily had thrown off all the blankets and was curled into a ball, wearing one of his old shirts that was just long enough to act like a dress. He chuckled softly and went to the kitchen to make coffee.

He walked back into his bedroom with a tray and saw Lily sitting on the bed. He smiled at her, but she seemed upset.

"What's wrong?" Regulus asked, placing her coffee beside her.

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now," she said before turning to her cup.

"Why not?" he asked curiously. She wasn't usually at a loss for words; this situation was quite unique to him.

She peered at him over her coffee, and she said nothing. So Regulus merely sat down beside her, sipping his own coffee until she was ready to talk. He saw the expressions changing on her face and wished he could be privy to her train of thought. He just loved how expressive her face was, she was an open book to those that cared to read it.

She finished her coffee, and sat cross-legged on the bed, turning to look at him.

"You love me, don't you?" Lily asked, and a thousand feelings washed over her face as Regulus looked at her.

"Of course, Lil, more than anything," Regulus replied easily, taking her hand gently.

"It's just…" she paused.

Regulus was never the one to push, so he simply hinted instead.

"Remember how you needed to ask me out? I never thought a beauty like you would ever like me," he commented. He watched her emerald green eyes light up with recognition. He never wanted to see those lights go out; it was when you knew that you needed to get out of the room as soon as possible, lest the incident that occurred with James Potter and Severus Snape repeat itself.

He remembered that day only too well, when Severus and James had been fighting so much over her that she ended up using a charm to tie them both to the Quidditch goal posts until Professor Slughorn found them. Regulus remembered that they were too ashamed to admit the truth, so they said they didn't know who did it, and Lily got off scot free. He suppressed a chuckle at the memory.

"Why don't you want to ask me to move in with you?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Because I didn't know if _you_ wanted to," Regulus said, his cheeks going pink.

"Okay, so do you want to move in together?" Lily asked.

"Of course," Regulus grinned. "When can we go get your stuff?"

Lily smiled and leaned over to kiss him, and he grabbed her around the waist, tickling her and pinning her to the bed, then leaning over and kissing her.

"You're an idiot, but I love you," Lily said through her laughter.

"I love you too, Lil."


End file.
